


Salvation

by Findaunicorn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Issac, BAMF Reader, BAMF Stiles, F/M, Magical!Reader, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Void Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findaunicorn/pseuds/Findaunicorn
Summary: Salvation: International Operations that oversees all the Supernatural of the worldmonitors, manages, contains, terminates, and creates the supernatural





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Teen Wolf
> 
> Just a story I thought of a long while ago. Let me know in the comments how you like it and if there are any mistakes :D Hope you enjoy it!

You lie there, listening to him get out of the bed and shuffling around the room, your back to him. As of late, your boyfriend of a year and friend of 2 have been acting odd. Odd meaning pulling back ever so slightly, more tense, sneaking out of bed before you woke up for the past half a month. He was nervous about something, delaying something. You just didn’t know what. Hearing the front door close behind you, you sigh and sit up, your feet resting on the floor. What now? He barely wanted to talk to you, or even look at you. And it couldn’t be because of what happened with the Alpha Pack. She had saved Boyd and Erica when they couldn’t, even if it meant using darker magic and methods than she usually did. No it wasn’t that because he had hugged you, whispering thank you in your ear before rushing to his healing betas’ side. No it couldn’t be that. So what?

Letting the stream of hot water hit your naked body, you thought back to when it started. You had gotten together during the fight with the kanima. You had been a passing warlock, hoping this obscure town would be the break you needed from the threat of the supernatural. But after you literally ran into two wolves smelling like wolfsbane, and a lot of it, you quickly threw away the notion of a break and casted a wind spell, removing most of the wolfsbane from their skin and clothes. You had been by Derek’s side when Scott betrayed him, forcing him to give the corrupt old hunter, Gerard, the bite. After that, the two of you tried to keep the Hale Pack together, and what luck did that do when Erica and Boyd ran away. But dear young Isaac, the pup who didn’t have a family, he stayed. Over the months being Derek’s girlfriend, Isaac had become akin to a younger brother to you and when they went to confront the Alpha Pack at the loft, you stuck to the shadows, letting you to kill Kali and Ennis. But after the threat of the Alpha Pack and the Darach ended, you felt a strain in the usually easy relationship. Which leads to now, almost three weeks after the Alpha Pack all either died or disappeared and the Darach was killed. Wringing out your hair, you dry yourself and move to the bedroom, opening the underwear drawer.

One whole side of the drawer was empty, Derek’s side. Sucking a sharp breath, you open the others. All his things were gone. The closet was only half full, empty hangers littering the floor and rack. He had left you. Not even leaving a single thing, just fucking disappeared without a word or note.  _ The Fuck?! _ You were kind of mad but more than that you felt abandoned. You had grown to really care and love the wolf, something you rarely let yourself do. But he threw it into your face like it was trash. After the feeling of abandonment subsided, only betrayal and disgust was left. Of all things he could do, of all the betrayals he endured, of all the times he lost someone important, he does the same exact fucking thing to you. If he had just talked to you, left a note, done something other than disappearing without a trace, maybe you wouldn’t be seething, but nope. He went and fucked it all up.

Throwing the first pieces of clothes that didn’t clash on, you grab the keys to your car before pausing. Why were you so angry? It’s not like your life isn’t a mess anyways. If he did such a thing to you, he wasn’t worth your energy. Taking a centering breath, you look around the living room. The traces of him were still kind of there like the blanket thrown on the couch when he slept there instead of the bed, or the only kind of coffee he would drink in the cabinet. He was still there in some way and now that your logical side stepped up past your emotions, you felt tired. Of this life, of Beacon Hills, of Derek’s little stunt.

You had just finished talking to the landlady and putting the last bit of the most important things you had in the apartment when you heard the Jeep pull up next to you. “Y/N? What is going on?” Stiles stared at the duffel bag of ammo and knives in her hand and the suitcase and two duffel bags in your trunk. “What?” Stiles’ dad was killed during the incident with the Darach and you had been there to hold him up as he cried his tears dry while Scott was too occupied with securing the territory and the fate of Deucalion. Staring at the two boys who became like sons and younger brothers to you, you felt a pull to keep them close. But pushed it away. Your life outside of this town was Hell compared to this. If this was a forest fire, her life outside was a supernova.

“I’m sorry, Stiles, Isaac. I’ve stayed for too long it seems. I have to start paying attention to the rest of the world.” You sadly smiled at them.

“We’ll go with you!” Isaac blurted out before understanding what he actually said. “I mean I will at least.” He shrugged, trying to cover himself. “I don’t have much of a family here and you’re more of a family to me than anyone else is. I wouldn’t mind following you.” You blankly stare at him and see that Stiles nods as well.

“Boys,” you sigh in frustration. “What about Scott? You are part of his pack.”

“I haven’t talked to him in a while lately, honestly.” Stiles shrugs. “Plus I’ve been noticing he’s not that much of a great friend lately. Things are -- tight between us.”

“You and Derek were always more of my pack than Scott.” Isaac tilted his head towards the apartment. “Where is Derek?”

The hand holding the last duffel bag tightened before you turn to the trunk and place it in, reigning in your emotions. “He left. I don’t know where or when, probably this morning. I don’t know. He just left.” You sigh. “I’m going to warn you upfront. My life outside of this tiny town will seem like the deepest depths of hell, Beacon Hills will seem like a nice ice cream cone on a summer day. Are you sure you want to do this?” They both look at each other before turning to her determined. “Fine, but we’re only taking my car. Go back home and only get the most important things and leave the rest. I’ll swing around in 2 hours.”

Pulling up to Stiles’ house, you spot Stiles listening annoyed at a yelling Scott and Isaac and Allison standing to the side awkwardly. Sighing, you turn the car off and climb out, at least they were packed. “--ust get up and leave! We all lost someone, Stiles. It wasn’t just you. He was like a father to me, too!”

“He was -- is -- my father,  _ Scott _ . And I don’t think you really have the right to tell me what to do when you used us. You betrayed us, Scott! Not just Derek but me as well! What were you thinking when you said yes to help that fucking bastard! The one that tortured Boyd, Erica, and  _ me _ ! You know what? You didn’t think! You never think and I have to do it for you. So I’m going to tell you right now. I’m leaving and I have no fucking clue if I’ll be back. If I ever get back. Goodbye, Scott.” The spastic boy violently grabbed his things and stormed to your car, throwing his things into the truck and shutting the door with a slam as he climbed into the back.

“It’s all your fault.” You roll your eyes at the snarl from the Alpha. “If you hadn’t come, they wouldn’t have left! You drove Derek, Isaac, and Stiles away! It’s all your fault.” Before Isaac or Allison could react to the Alpha’s lunge, the enraged wolf flew head-on into a barrier. Mountain Ash was around the Alpha in a tight circle only allowing maybe a foot of movement.

“Honestly, I never signed up to deal with hormonal asinine children. Isaac, get your stuff into the trunk if you’re still coming.” The wolf pup rushed to grab his stuff and run to the car. “Allison if you understand that you are completely below my skill level, you’ll stay out of this.” You didn’t even have to look at the girl to know she nodded and stepped back. “Now, maybe I did drive them away. Maybe I’m the reason Derek got so uncomfortable that he decided he wanted to get the hell out of dodge. Maybe I’m the reason Stiles and Isaac felt the need, the want, to follow after me like little puppies. But maybe it’s just the luck of the fucking draw. Maybe Stiles just got a bad card that may had seemed great at the beginning but after his best friend completely ignored him, exploited him, betrayed him, and failed to be the brother he should of gotten, he decided that it was best to dump that card. Maybe the boy who lost all his good cards and was only left with an abusive piece of scum of a father left in his deck wanted a restart and grab his own deck for himself instead of relying on the useless universe. Maybe Derek’s cards were torn to shreds and every time he tried to piece them back together someone came and ripped them apart to even smaller bit and now he’s looking for the thing that can help piece the ones he has left back up. Because hell knows I can’t do anything but leave chaos and destruction after me.” By now you were standing right at the edge of the circle, Scott looking like a kicked puppy in his invisible cage. “But I wouldn’t know. Because the universe doesn’t fucking care about our little problems. The universe doesn’t care that you’re a True Alpha or that I’m the reincarnation of Merlin himself. And to be honest I don’t either. All I care about is the fact you failed to be the friend, brother, Alpha to two very important boys in my life and I will make sure their lives are exponentially better without you. I don’t fucking care what cards anyone has, just that I can beat them and protect me own. True Alpha Scott McCall, you are no longer the Alpha of Genim Stiles Stilinski and Isaac David Lahey. From this point on I, Y/N L/N, the reincarnate of the greatest warlock Merlin, is their Alpha.” You feel the gold magic fill your eyes and two silvery bonds pulse between you and the two boys in the car. Waves of shock, relief, and gratitude coursed through. “Allison, you may want to help him now. Breaking Pack bonds are harsh on Alphas. Take care of yourself and if hell visits, don’t be afraid to call.” You nod to the new matriarch of the Argents and turn to your car.

The car is silent as you drive past their home, the radio lightly playing in the background. “Did you mean it?” You look up to the fidgeting Stiles, watching him play with his fingers before facing the road again.

“You’re going to have to elaborate.” You knew exactly what he was talking about.

“About us being very important to you.” His whisper was almost lost under the sound of the highway.

You roll your eyes, merging onto the the freeway. “If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t have made the pack bonds.” To emphasis, you pushed comfort and familial love through the lines. Immediately seeing the effects, the boys brightened and the tension in the car eased.

 

“Alright, boys. This is your new base.” After 2 days of driving and sleeping in motels, they finally stopped in what looked like a small cabin in the middle of the snowy tundra in Canada.

“Where are we?” Stiles shivered violently as she pushed them into the cabin. It was like any small cabin with a porch. Just not big enough to seem like it would fit the three of them. “This is your home?”

“I never said it was home. Just base. Stay here while I grab your things. Finny! Are you in?!” A blonde boy, younger than them and much skinnier skid into the front room at his name.

“Oh, Merlin, you’re already back? I thought you said you were going to be there for another year? What happened to that burly brooding dude?” German accent with a pre-pubescent voice matched the baby-faced blonde. How old was this kid?

“Change of plans, he dumped me. Come and help me with the luggage. Mind as well use your powers for something.” Just as the boy stepped out, he grew enough to tower over them and muscles that bulked him up.

“You only ever want me for my body.” The large man-boy’s (it was so confusing) voice was now deep and rumbling.

“You know me so well. Take these to the two rooms next to mine. This one goes to Charlie and the rest go into my room. Don’t mess it up, Finny.” You glare up at the transformed boy. Steam was rising from him like he was on fire, he probably was. He nodded and disappeared, going by the side. Locking the car, you drop the keys into a bowl next to the door and turn to the completely and thoroughly confused boys. “Come on. Need to introduce you to HQ.” You don’t wait for them, knowing they would follow, and open a door on the second floor. “Come on.” 

The two boys look around to see they entered an elevator, and a sleek one at that. It was like one Stiles expected to see in the Avengers Tower or something like that. They follow you like two ducklings, eyes whipping around and taking everything and anything around them when they finally exit. A few of the people you pass stand to attention when you pass but you ignore them. Though thankfully only a few knew exactly high up the ranks you were. Stopping at the only wooden double doors in the whole underground base, you knock. “Enter.” You really didn’t care if he said enter or not but whatever.

“Control. I need you to add these two to my unit.” You stopped in front of a man just a bit taller than Isaac but with the body structure of Derek but with golden hair, ignoring the gaping attendants at the surrounding stations. They were not used to people talking to Control like that.

Control turned around after saying something to the technician he was talking to and faced you. He still had the deep scar across his cheek that you gave him three years ago before he was accepted as Control, good times. “Merlin. Good to see you, too. I’m great by the way if you’re asking.”

“I wasn’t asking. Put them in the recruits log under recruitment for BlackTalon.” You both stared at each other, like two Alphas sizing each other up. And of course he breaks first.

“May I?” You shrug as you step aside but ready to step in if their lives were in danger. The man walks around them and examines them from head to toe in every angle. “You brought some very interesting creatures with you.”

Not like his leering tone, you let your magic crackle around you, nipping Control in warning. “They aren’t here for your amusement. They are my boys.” He must have finally seen the pack bonds because his eyes widened as you flashed your eyes at him and Isaac and Stiles responded with yellow and purple eyes, respectively.

“Y/N.” He hissed moving into your space. “What did you do?” You stay still and stare blankly at his frantic and worried eyes. “If something goes wrong--”

“I know the dangers and I am more than capable of not letting it happen.” You growl back.

“But do they know?” Your blank stare told him everything he needed to know. “Fuck. Fine, come on. You two, follow me.” The two look at you confused but follow when you nod. Entering his private office, he poured himself a finger of whiskey and downed it immediately. “Fuck, I knew you were not all there but doing this? Are you mad?!” Here he didn’t worry about others listening in. “And you didn’t even tell them.”

“I doubt anything I say or do will get them off of me and I don’t really want them to.” You shrug.

“Were you ever going to tell them?”

“Isn’t that what you’re going to do now?”

He sighed and downed another shot. “Fine, You two. Come sit. Do you want a drink?”

“They’re still minors.”

“Fuck, of all people you pick ones that can’t even drink legally. Christ.”

“I more think of myself as Lucifer than the Holy Son.” You say as you sit comfortably in an arm chair.

Control scoffs and mutters under his breath “of course you would.”

“Ummm, what’s going on? Where are we? Is Y/N in danger?” Isaac asks.

“Did you tell them anything?” You shrug to which he groans, burying his head in his hands. Wiping his tired face, he looks up seriously at the two boys across from them. “Y/N is the top operative and executive of our group, Salvation. We are an international organization that monitors, manages, contains, terminates, and creates the supernatural. I’m Control, the head of management and information, MI. Y/N is more commonly known as one of the seven Vice Captains of the faction BlackTalon. But in reality she’s the one who basically runs the whole organization at the top, counting the divisions in the rest of the world. Any questions so far?”

“I have a couple. Sort of.“ Stiles interjects. “What do you mean create supernatural?”

“That’s Research and Development as well as Production’s job. When somewhere in the world the balance is tipped, for example being too peaceful, not enough darkness and of course vice versa, we essentially ping the place just enough for anything passing by could feel drawn to it, but not knowing why.”

“So you basically play God with the supernatural.” That didn’t sit every well with Stiles.

“Only because we have ‘God’ or whatever you want to call it.” You say. “I, along with other select few, are closely tied to the lay lines. Lay lines are the magic threads of the universe. What you may call ‘God’ I call the annoy piece of shit that pulls me into every bit of trouble I get into. Unlike the rest, I feel them more sharply and if I don’t act in their dictation, I will feel like I’m literally being torn apart because I was born of magic and am Magic. So when I say we need to cause havoc in one town, they reek havoc.”

“Did you--?” The two boys’ eyes finally filled with a glint of fear.

You shake your head and let them hear the truth in your words. “Beacon Hills is just a victim of the lay lines being poisoned a long time ago when the Nemeton was cut down. It just took a long while for the sickness to build up.”

“Can you save it?” Isaac asked.

“The lines save themselves. All I can do is listen and help in any way I can. So as harsh as it may be to deliberately send supernaturals into a peaceful town, at least it’s better than the lay lines taking it into their own hands and the town dying of a natural disaster or freak accident.”

“Are the lay lines a sentient being? Because that’s what it sounds like.” Stiles asks.

“Not exactly. It doesn’t have the wants and desires that we may have but it does have a future it is reaching for. But I wouldn’t say it’s completely sentient like we are. Just reacting to stimuli.”

“Any other question?” Control says after you sink into your seat once more.

“What is BlackTalon? What do they do?”

“BlackTalon is like our Black ops. The group that does things that the rest can’t do. There are three Captains that lead their team which are divided into two groups of five, one Vice captain for each. That being said, I did say Y/N is a vice captain, but she doesn’t have a set Captain she responds to. Instead she is under the collective jurisdiction of the three captains. But I’m pretty sure they don’t tell her to do anything since she can be quite intimidating when she wants to be.” You roll your eyes at his wink.

“Do you already have a team of five?”

“No. I work -- worked alone since I became a Vice Captain.”

“That’s another reason why the Captains don’t order her around. She’s the only solo operative in the whole international organization since going after supernaturals that catch our attention are extremely dangerous. She has more scars to show how many times she escaped the clutches of death.” The three fingers of whiskey was making his tongue run free, and she had to promise some answers later to the critical stare of her two charges. “That being said, if you pass the recruitment tests and get through the training for both regular admittance and BlackTalon’s you will be the first to take orders from Vice Captain Merlin.”

“It’s your decision if you want to or not but I’m only offering so I can keep an eye on the both of you.” You nod to them seriously.

“Which reminds me of the next thing we need to tell you two about. Has she told you that she is  _ the _ reincarnation of Merlin, yes the medieval storybook Merlin. She  _ is  _ magic. That being said, She was never supposed to create any kind of magical bond with anyone. Because she is magic, the bonds she created with you two are literally a piece of herself that she is stretching to you.”

Stiles’ eyes widened as he pieced it all together. “Will you die if they break? And if one of us gets injured or dies?”

“I will feel like a piece of myself dies as well. I essentially gave you a small anchor of my magic so that the bond would stay firm. So you both have a piece of my magic hiding in the deepest depths of your soul where only I can reach.”  _ for now. Who knows about the future. _

“Shit. Why did you make them?” Isaac whined in pain, but then clarity formed. “To replace the space of the old pack bonds.” You nod. “So it’s our fault.”

“Not at all, actually. I could have left it empty and eventually you could fill it or use that hole to your advantage. But I was selfish and kind of pissed off at that time and did it without asking.” You shrug because it was true. There were more than a couple of omega weres in this organization that used that packless status to their advantage.

Shortly after, Isaac and Stiles accepted the recruitment to Control’s surprise. While Stiles just barely passed the physical tests with just a bit over average scores, he aced the intellectual and strategic tests with flying colors. Isaac was completely flipped, the perfect counterpart of Stiles. Having gone through so much together and sharing a pack bond special to the three of them, even with the bantering and bickering, they worked like clockwork together. Control and the board of judges were shocked how well they melded together even though they seemed to have bad blood between them. The recruits even talked how wherever they would be placed, they would be partners hands down. And they weren’t wrong. The BlackTalon training was harder for them. It was built to hone them into top-notch operatives and some of the tactics pulled more on the darkness of the individual.

 

“Stop being a wuss! Let your wolf free. Let it reek havoc!” Rick, the trainer of the group the two was placed in was yelling at Isaac. The ex-hunter wasn’t satisfied with the performance of the werewolf. He didn’t need to be trained as a hunter to know the wolf was young, inexperienced. He hadn’t learned to hone that raw power. He scowled as the boy was thrown against the glass of the ring, a selkie shouldn’t be this much of a challenge. What was Vice Captain Merlin thinking when she recruited these two? Stiles was even more of a mess then Isaac, his small attention span and spastic flailing was getting the boy nowhere.

“Let me try.” Rick was about to bark at the person who interrupted his training session but snapped to attention when he saw Vice Captain Merlin walking confidently into the glass ring even as the two were engaged. “Isaac!” The boy snapped his head to the Vice Captain in confusion giving the selkie the opening to roundhouse kick him into the wall behind him. The trainer watched as she walked up to the fallen boy and spoke to him too lowly for him to hear. When she got up, she pulled him up as well. “Do you feel it?” The boy nodded and closed his yellow eyes. Sucking in a deep breath between his fangs, he let it all out and his eyes opened revealing pale blue eyes.

“What did you do? He needs to let go of his wolf.” Rick growled as the Vice Captain strode by, not caring about rank. She just ruined a week of training, he was at least getting somewhere.

“Watch with me.” She motioned towards the ring. Rick looked back and froze at the scene. The boy he had just been yelling at was wiping the floor with the selkie, an air of danger and cold power coursing from his graceful motions. This wasn’t the same boy that was there just a minute ago. This was a cold killer, one who could kill a family member without flinching if he was told to. This was a BlackTalon operative. “Sometimes you have to watch from a different angle to see the answer.” She patted the ex-hunter on the shoulder like she was telling him she was sorry for him and walked out. After that Isaac was no issue and he quickly became one of the best in the BlackTalon recruits.

 

Stiles was pissing off his magic instructor when you walked in. “Symetrin, the lesson is over.” She didn’t bother to stop until she was standing in front of Stiles. Waiting for the witch to leave, she casted a silence bubble around them. “Answer me truthfully, do you want to join BlackTalon?”

“What kind of question is that? I wouldn’t be wasting my time with this Deaton-riddles-only shit!” You could feel his frustration and hesitance through the bond.

“Why doesn’t she think you can move on?”

“Something about being comfortable. Apparently, I’m hesitating.”

“Because you are.” His eyes snapped open. “Ever since you found out how we created supernatural events, there’s been a hesitance. Actually even when you agreed to follow me. If you don’t want to be here or be a part of this organization tell me and I’ll safely get you back to Beacon Hills.” You just stared at his gaping expression. “Why are you hesitating? Is it because of our grey morals? Or is it because you’re still stuck at ‘Scott won’t approve’?” Bulls-eye. “I’m going to ask you some questions and you’re going to answer truthfully, understand?” He nodded, “Good, first, someone threatened the one person you hold dearest and you have only two choices: Kill them before they can go about with their threat or wait and see what they do and hope they grow tired of the game. Which would you take?”

“Kill them.” Stiles immediately answered.

“Someone has the potential of being a threat to a mass of people, one which could be your loved one. Will you kill them or detain them but risk them gaining freedom and finishing what they started?”

“Kill them.” Stiles immediately answered.

“If a friend, close or not, was the threat, what would you do?”

“I--”

“Just answer honestly, there’s no right answer.”

“I -- I would remove the threat.” He answered after some thought.

“If I ordered you to kill someone and told you he was a mass murderer, would you comply?”

“Yes.”

“If the target was someone you know, would you comply?”

“You are my Alpha.”

“I’m not asking my beta. I’m asking Genim Stilinski, the Spark.”

Pause. “Yes.”

You nod. “Those are your grey field. You are the type to want to know as much as he can a plan accordingly.” He nods, confirming your observation. “You’re afraid of making the wrong decision. But life is about making those mistakes and living with them. When you went under to find your dad, you opened a door. A door that can now be opened by many different creatures I can name off the top of my head. I’m guessing one already got in.”

“How did you--?” Stiles never told her about his nightmares or day-hallucinations.

“Remember the piece of my magic lodged deep within you and Isaac? The thing that got in has been curious why your soul is protecting it so fiercely. It’s trying to expand from the Void it found and take full control. You're afraid of it.” It wasn’t a question. You could see it in his eyes. “Do you trust me?”

“Unconditionally.” That kind of shocked you. You didn’t realize how deep his trust in you went.

“Then let it free. But concentrate on the piece of me, the bond. And protect it until you kill the threat.”

“Wait, what?”

“Right now, part of your focus is on reality and half is on protecting the piece of me in you, whether you know it or not. I want you to remember what you told me you would do, your grey area, and protect me and the bond with all of your focus.”

“How?”

“Trust in your spark. It’ll help you.” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. After a couple of minutes, he went lax and you caught him, resting his head on your lap. Now you just wait, monitor him and make sure he doesn’t die. You were willing to give part of your life if the need arose. It was hours until the pale boy in your lap roused. His whiskey eyes looked up into yours. “Hello, there. How are you feeling?”

“Free, lighter. What happened?” Stiles sat up slowly, rubbing his temple.

“You tell me.”

“I did as you said and I came to some kind of open chamber or something, space, I don’t know. But there was a bright orb in the center and black tendrils, tails maybe, that flicking around it. I got annoyed and cut them off when some kind of mummy thing came.”

“Did you protect like you said you would.”

“The threat was eliminated but now it's like some kind of dark  _ thing _ is coursing around the orb.”

“Is it a threat?”

“No, it doesn’t feel like it. It’s like it’s a part of me I didn’t know existed.”

“That’s what you would call a Void. When people who basically force themselves to accept the power of lay lines, a spot in the soul forms when the power leaves, leaving the Void. But because it was created by magic, it becomes its own type of magic. And whatever kind of magic it is, you can control it. As long as you want to and don’t let it run amok. At first it may seem like you need to control it but it's more like manipulating it to do what you want but making it think its in control. Does that make sense?”

“I’m going to con magic. Yeah, I can do that.” After that Stiles flew through his training, mastering his Spark and Void. As he used his magic more and more, Stiles found his focus sharpening and his mind didn’t wander like it used to. This allowed him to train his body into a smooth operative.

 

You grin at the line up of the recruits that made it through the training. There were five of them and two were her boys. They both had gotten a fair share of scars in the year they’ve been training and testing. But it all panned out. The three other recruits were weary of their two recruit mates like they saw more things than they wanted. Isaac didn’t hold back his human, darker side back as much and he had a cold danger glint in his icy blues. While he wasn’t as good as Stiles in strategy and information cataloguing, he could hold his own in the level 2 stimulated-situation, the second most dangerous. Stiles’ air was darker and he was now like a doll, not a single muscle twitching. Ever since he realized he could stand still, he did it more often than not, probably just to freak people out, honestly. He could think of ten different plans for the level 2 stimulated-situation but he couldn’t act out on then as well as Isaac. As a pair though, Stiles easily formed plans that Isaac gladly went through with ease, flying through level 1 SS’s with only a few difficulties. Where Stiles failed, Isaac picked it up, and vise versa. Even without you, they would be a force to be reckon with. The three Vice Captains standing with her were eyeing the pair and you. Probably nervous about the toothy grins the three of you were giving each other. You could practically smell the jealousy from the three Captains behind them. Good, they read their results. And they are all yours.

“You have been notified of your rising officer. Good luck.” Rick ended.

You had a second to brace yourself as Stiles and Isaac jump on you. “Whoa there, boys. Don’t want to break this old man’s back.”

“If you do, I’ll visit you in the nursing home.” Isaac grinned, his wolf out, for now. While he was amazing as a wolf now, as a human, he was perfect. His human more psychotic than his wolf.

“But then she can’t eat curly fries.” Stiles pouted. You shake your head as you turn in their arms and start to walk past the shocked others. The two boys still hanging on your arm.

 

As they became a trio, a team, they started to gain an infamous reputation all over the world. The warlock and the Familiars. You were already known by Merlin, or Emrys when it was concerned with your darker missions, but the two had already been starting their titles during training. Stiles was donned Void when more than once Seers and Witches shuttered at the dark black of his aura. It was like a black hole when he wanted, taking in anything in his vicinity. Isaac was named Insanity as his wolf became his everyday personality, the puppy everyone wanted to cuddle, and his human became his mission personality, cold and unsympathetic. When a couple of werewolf agents had taunted him for being a packless wolf, they were completely thrown off when his wolf completely stepped aside and the human stabbed the leader in thigh with a quick, “make sure you clean that up for me.” They were quite a trio. Even the outside supernatural heard rumors, whispers of Merlin’s Void and Insanity, the Unholy Trinity.

 

It was 3 years since they left when Stiles got a call as they were driving to nowhere, waiting their next mission. “Domino’s Pizza, how may I help you, you unhealthy slob?” You glare through the rearview mirror which Stiles only grinned back.

“Stiles? Is that you?” Stiles froze at the voice.

Glancing back and them questioning to the frozen Isaac, you nudged the wolf. “Allison.” He whispered.

“Allison? Hey.” So awkward. He put the phone on speaker.

“Hey, is Isaac and Y/N with you.”

“We’re both here, Allison.” You say, eyes glued to the empty road.

“Oh, good. How are you all?”

“Allison, we’ve all gotten horrible at small talk, so could you get to the point?” Isaac said a bit of his human side leaking out. He really started to hate small talk after the nth time he was told to talk up an asset or target. You snicker at the reason for his disgust of small talk.

“Right, sorry. Right, Derek call today.” Two pairs of eyes shot over to you while you gripped the wheel until your hands were white. His sudden disappears had hit you harder than you let on and the two only knew by the bond. They were getting better at pinpointing your mood and thoughts through it, much to your disappointment and pride. “He’s engaged and invited us all to his wedding in April. When I told him the three of you weren’t in Beacon Hills, he sounded a bit worried.”

“Oh, did he?” That came out harsher than you wanted.

“I know what he did to you was horrible but it sounded like he really wanted you guys to come.” Allison at least sounded apologetic.

“Yeah, yeah. Tell the old lug we’ll be there.” You wave off.

“Wait, we are?” Stiles asked, Isaac squinting at you like it would tell him all your secrets.

“Stiles, even though it’s nothing compared to what we face now, what you guys,  _ we  _ all went through in that small town was hell for kids who were basically dumped into the brunt of it. We can at least play polite and go. But I’m not staying for the after party.”

“Oh, good.” You could practically hear the smile in her voice. “I’ll let him know you guys you’re coming. Oh, I’m so excited to see you guys again. It’s been lonely without you guys but we’re getting better. The pack has grown a couple of members as well.”

“That we did know,” Stiles said.

“You knew about the new pack members?” Allison asked. “You guys have been keeping tabs on us?”

“Of course, just because we left like we did, doesn’t mean we don’t wish for the best for you.” Isaac reassured, his wolf now taking most of the control. “We heard you got together with Aiden Carter and Scott got married to Kira Yukimura. Of course we keep tabs.” Though part of the reason was because of Aiden’s involvement with the Alpha pack and Kira’s late coming to her kitsune.

“Oh, yeah. We’re still friends but the first love thing kind of got old. But he’s still the Scott I met. Though a bit more mature now. Stiles, you have more of an influence on him than you may think.” This girl was rubbing salt in all of their wounds.

“Oh, really? I’m glad he matured, for the sake of the pack.” Stiles' voice was tight and his void was seeping through.

“Look, Allison. We would love to catch up but we just got to our destination so we need to go. Sorry, and text us the details about the wedding.” You nod to Isaac who hangs up after Allison says goodbye. You poke at Stiles through the bond.

“Why did you say yes? What if something comes up? What if something follows us there?” Stiles was blurting out frantic questions, reminding you of the younger Stiles.

“Stiles, I said yes because honestly I think I need to close that chapter of my ridiculous life. I think I’ll do myself well to see that there was a reason he left so suddenly.” You sigh hating your logical side sometimes. “And if something does come up, I’m sure we can handle it without ruining a wedding. We’ve had worse.”

 

With a few more scars and a couple of more nightmares, April rolls around and you are taking Stiles and Isaac tux shopping three days before the wedding. Isaac had a scar running down the side of his face just missing his eye from a wolfsbane coated iron dagger from some witch cult and another across his neck where an dragon swiped the wolf. Those both made you and Stiles go a bit crazy. But those two scar were kind of worrying because you didn’t want to completely scare off the attendants of what should be a joyous event. Stiles wasn’t as bad with his scars since he wasn’t as in-the-middle-of-the-action as Isaac was, but the number of runes or spelled tattoos that covered his whole body was concerning. The ones on his neck and hands couldn’t be hidden. “Why are we trying to hide them?” You were staring at foundation, each boy holding three copies of tailored tuxedos, when Isaac asked confused and bored.

“Do you want his reputation to go down the sink and possibly make him lose a fiancee or wife, depending on when the wedding happens? Do you want to make him lose another family?”

“No, but it’s not going to be easy.” Stiles points out, looking at some eyeliner.

“Why can’t you use your magic?” Isaac asks, sounding like he’s ready to just collapse in a random seat and sleep.

“I’m going to be monitoring the surrounding area, a mile radius. I don’t have time to sift through every person that crosses that border and make sure no one can see your ugly face.”

“My face isn’t ugly. I’m really pretty.” Isaac was definitely ready for a nap. Finally deciding, you paid for the five bottles of foundation. “What about your scars?”

“I have foundation for myself already. Alrighty, pup. Let’s get back to the hotel and let you take a nap. Stiles, you’re going to stay with him while I go find a dress for myself.” They both were eager to move finally.

You had been flipping through your phone, just finished finding a dress you finally liked and the store had double of, when you bumped into a group of people walking to a bar. “Ooph, sorry.” You were planning to just breeze past them, mix of supernatural, not something you had the energy to deal with when something stopped you.

“Y/N?” You look up and stare straight into the hazel eyes of the bastard who left you. Without thinking you slam a fist into his gut, making him double over.

“Is this time when I say ‘karma’s a bitch’?” You sneer as you eye the others in the group glaring at you in confusion, uncertainty, and hostility. “Fuck, I don’t have time for this right now.” You huff and start continuing on your way wishing you didn’t think that a walk would be nice.

“Wait! Y/N!” Of course the wolf easily caught up to her. “Y/N.”

“What?!” You growl, glaring at him.

“Look, I’m sorry. I just--”

“Needed space? Had to get away? Start anew? I already figured that out, you fucker.” You sigh and brush his hand off your shoulder. “Look, I’ll be nice and attend your wedding. But right now we’re not at the fucking wedding so I’m going to be myself and tell you to fuck off.” You start to move but he held on tight.

“Wait, you can’t just leave like that.”

“Oh, please.” You walk right into his space. “I gave you more than enough talk. Definitely more than you gave me. Do you know how it was to try to figure out what you wanted out of me only for it to lead to you completely disappearing on me? No, I don’t think you do because you didn’t fucking talk to me.”

“Look, I’m sorry. But when I went back to clear things up, you disappeared, taking Stiles and Isaac with you as well. Look, I was feeling trapped, okay? Like I couldn’t do anything right while you were just Miss Perfect.” Shit, your emotions were running in front of your logic.

“So it’s my fault? Of course, it is. Just like Scott said.  _ Everything _ is my fault. Well, tell me something new. Because I knew that the moment my parents killed themselves because I made them.” Well, there goes that secret.

“Wait, what?” Derek was clearly thrown off.

Feeling tired all of the sudden, you just sigh and stare up into the darkening sky. “My parents weren’t the most loving parents in the world. My 4 year old self didn’t have the self-restraint I have now and when I wished my parents were dead, I watched as they writhed in their nooses. Look, I knew exactly what I was doing and while I don’t regret their death, I regret not having the self-restraint to endure a bit more and doing it my own hands instead of letting my magic do it for me. I don’t want to taint the pure magic that has nothing to do with my twisted mind.” You looked back at the shocked Derek, his eyes wide like he couldn’t believe what you were saying. “This is me, Derek. I won’t hide it anymore. But I did love you. Somewhere in this twisted mind, it took to the notion of you being important. I don’t know why you but it did. So it hurt. When you just left without a word.” You sigh and stare down at the dress in your arms. Chancing it, you look up as give him your best smile. “I’m sorry we didn’t work out. That it made you disappear. But I’m happy you’re happy now. You are, right? You’re happy here?”

“Yeah, Yeah I am.” Derek slumped a tired smile on his face. He was still as gorgeous as you remember.

“Good. I’ll see you at the wedding and congratulations. On everything.” You leave before he can respond. A tear falls from your face.

You stabbed the last of the delusionally homicidal pixie, blue dust exploding in your face. “Awww, god. This is disgusting.” You tried to wipe the dust of your face and clothes. At least it wasn’t your dress. Right before the three of you were going to get dress and head to the chapel, a call of a massive group of pixies set on killing any person coming their way came in and the three of you cursed a storm before and during the whole fiasco. “Stiles, do you have the vials?”

“Yeah, here.” He handed her a pouch full of vials. Letting her magic free, she watched as the dust covering the ground piled into the vials. “And how is this disgusting but blood and gore are totally fine.”

“I can see what organ I’m pulling out with that. But with this, I don’t know if I have withered up vagina juice or a wrinkly dick in my mouth.” You spit out some of the dust that got into your mouth.

“We might want to hurry. The weddings in 30 minutes and we all need to shower again.” Isaac noted.

“Fuck. Okay, everyone good? Alarms still up. Contact HQ and we’ll send the remains later.” Isaac nodded as he ran towards the car in front of them. “Fuck! It’s going to get all over the car. Shit!”

“You have fucking magic, Y/N!”

“Shut it, Stiles!” You all just barely get to the chapel in time, sliding next to Allison. “What did we miss?” You purposely didn’t look at the groom.

“Nothing, I think we’re waiting for the bride now.” You hum okay and turn to your phone, texting Control your situation and their unavailability at least until this ends. Being nice, you make the other two turn their phones to silent. Fuck, they forgot about the scars and tattoos. Just as the Wedding March starts as she comes to her revelations, letting her performing a concealing spell on the three of them. Glancing back, she smiled to herself when she saw their pristine skin. Hopefully someone didn’t take advantage of her diverted attention.

The bride was beautiful and you could instantly see how she would fit him well. She looked motherly and kind, soft spoken but with enough snip in her. The perfect mate. Well for the general, everyone knew one person couldn’t be perfect for  _ everyone _ . Honestly you weren’t listening to the ceremony but the time you did look over from examining the saint behind the priest was when they sealed the marriage with a kiss. Well, there goes my heart. You stare blankly as they break away and the look the groom gave was so sickeningly sweet you had to look away, making you miss the quick glance over to you from the altar. You stand when the others stand and follow when the others leave but you knew you weren’t fully there. I guess it just hit. He was officially someone else’s.

“Y/N? Are you okay?” You look over at Isaac and see his kicked puppy look, making you smile lightly.

“Yea just a little tired.” Stiles didn’t look like he wanted to believe her but accepted it reluctantly.

“Is it because of the foundation?” Isaac asked with a wink.

“Wait, you guys totally made me forget to put it on! You bastards!” You lunged at them, but they both ran through the crowd, away from their annoyed mom. “Both of you get back here! Shot, I’m not allowed to swear. Poop.” You filter as you run expertly in your heels towards to the two. Just as you think you caught them, they split off. “You--!” Going after the shorter of the two, you weave past the guests and finally grab Stiles by the collar. “You are coming with me, mister.” You growl as you glare over the crowd to your other charge. You could see his eyes widen and you smirk in return. Time to get the puppy. Depositing Stiles with Allison, you glare at Stiles. “Stay here if you know what’s good for your manhood.” You run towards Isaac while Stiles grabs his crotch in fear, Allison and Lydia laughing at them. Reaching the edge of the crowd, you spot Isaac talking to someone. “Isaac, get your butt over here.” What  _ nerve _ to stick his tongue at her. But why was his eyes widening? Was he talking to Derek? Wait, what’s behind me? Snapping your magic from the concealment spell, you spread your magic and see the arrow just as your magic finds it. God, chest shots still hurt.

“Y/N!” Oh, poor pup. I’m going to be fine. Breaking the shaft, carbon fiber shattering into shards, you zone into the direction where the arrow came from.

“Isaac. Find them. Three of them.”

“But--” Isaac was hesitating next to you, his eyes yellow. Derek was hovering behind you as all the other guests that noticed the commotion.

You glare over at him just as Stiles reaches you, grabbing your arm. “Isaac, as your Alpha and Vice Captain, I’m ordering you to protect.” You growl out. “Go.” Without another word, the yellow in his eyes fade and the cold blue is left. In seconds, he was at the edge of the forest behind the chapel.

“Stiles make sure no one else got through. Don’t let them touch the innocents.” Stiles nods and his runes glow brightly even under the spring sun.

“Y/N? What is happening?” Derek grabs her shoulder and turns her, finally seeing the broken shaft sticking out of her chest. “Y/N!”

“I don’t have time right now, Derek.” Pulling your phone out, you notice the missed calls. And your vision was blurring, Fuck poison.

Control picked up after the first ring. “Where the fuck were you? Obsidian is closing on your location.”

“Yeah, too late for that warning.” You scan the crowd trying to feel for something off. “How many?”

“There were five.”

“Caught one near the pavilion.” Stiles runs up to her. “He’s in the trunk.” You nod, one left.

“Isaac is eliminating three and Stiles detained one.”

“She has an arrow in her chest,” Stiles said into the mic. “I thought you would like to know.”

“Y/N! If you die, Obsidian won’t matter.”

“Shut it both of you and let me concentrate.” Ignoring the protest from the three around her, she covered the area. Like times slowed, she scanned the muted scene and searched for one just a bit darker than the rest. And not Stiles. No, no, no, no. There. Near the edge of the forest. Snapping out and turning towards Derek but looking behind. You stare at the Obsidian agent. The bride looks back with panicked but dark eyes. She wasn’t just the perfect mate. She was too perfect. Fuck. “Run.” You growl watching her race into the forest with speeds that wasn’t normal for even supernatural measures. “Stiles, get a detainment cube ready and follow as quickly as possible.” Whispering a spell, the tattooed wings on your ankles glow and blue wings flutter out, “don’t get lost, Sti.” The world became a blur, only her magic reaching out, tracking the imposter, leading her past the smell of blood. Isaac will follow, that’s fine. Finally, the white blob in the distance grew closer. Time for a game of cat and mouse. Ripping the rest of the arrow out, not caring about the chucks ripping out, you fling it and lodging it into a tree you just past. As you grow nearer, you let the magic trail dim and let it focus on healing you. A couple feet away. Dagger out, you leap completely sideways on a tree when she makes a sharp turn left and push off, colliding into her and ripping through the ground.

 

Stiles ran through the trail he picked up, Derek had already ran after them. The detainment cube was clutched in his hand as he noticed a tree completely uprooted. Looking to his left, he saw the ground ripped to the bone, well dirt, only growing deeper as he ran for another 5 minutes. Clean up was going to have a ball. He focused on two figures standing before the deepest part, one frozen stiff and the other balanced perfectly on his toes ready to attack when told. “Isaac.” The other boy turned, blood coating his whole front. “Catch.” Isaac caught the handkerchief easily and cleaned the bits of flesh off his face. “Obsidian followed us.”

“Where is the real Sarah Wentz?” The deadly voice sunk into everyone’s bones sending shivers down everyone’s body.

“I am the  _ real _ Sarah Wentz! Please, believe me. Derek, baby, tell her!” The warlock pinning the bride to the dirt stared up at the frozen man. But he just stared down them.

“Tell me, where is she?” The agony in the scream was absorbed by the silencing bubble around them. Stiles’ Alpha tore deep but non-fatal cuts with her blade, the regular one. The wound healed almost immediately but still probably hurt like a bitch. Stiles remembered the interrogation lessons, the endless hours of unthinkable torture he was told to endure. Maybe that’s why he had gotten so dark. “You know, now that I’m thinking about it, there never was a Sarah Wentz was there.”

“Wha--?” The bride said in between her sobs. Her pure white gown was now tattered and covered in dirt and blood.

“Sarah Wentz was created by Obsidian after they found out I grew attached to one certain person. She was created to lure him to Obsidian and be used against me. Do you know how I know?”

“You know nothing!” The bride was now spitting in her face. “You hide behind cloaks and never do the dirty work, delegating it to your pretty boys Insanity and Void. You are nothing!”

The bride is shocked out of her insults when the woman digging her knee into her gut bellowed out a maniacal laugh. This woman was mental. “Oh, that is wonderful. Have you forgotten who caught this little mousey? Do you remember, mousey?” ‘Sarah’ shuddered under the blank stare of Merlin. God, Obsidian wasn’t ready for this, they probably never be ready. “So there was no ‘Sarah Wentz’ just a little fox playing house. Thinking she was too good to be caught. Stiles.” A black box was deposited into her hand. “Now, do you know what this is? This is a detainment cube. This is where really bad people go and we don’t kill them right away. You see, in here time will be infinitely longer. All it takes is a swipe of a finger and you’ll be experiencing a year while I only feel it as a minute. Now depending on what you tell me, I’ll let you decided the fate of your boredom. Oh, and side note, those that didn’t cooperate always seemed to come out deranged and jittery. I heard you literally go insane in your own head. Now shall we start?”

“Please, I’ll tell you anything. Just not a year! Please.” The bride paled at the sinister grin on her captor’s face.

 

Brushing your leg free of dirt, you toss the cube. “Isaac send that all to HQ. Stiles take her to the trunk and check on the innocents and send them home, the wedding didn’t happen.” She had given her two days per day. The bride had some interesting information.

“What about him?” You all looked at the frozen Derek.

“I’ll deal with him and wipe the world of the wedding. This never happened.”

“Of course.” You waited until they left to face the still groom.

“Okay, Derek. You need to choose.” Your voice jerks him out and now he was staring at you, so confused. The poor man just found out his ex-wife wasn’t who she said she was and watched her be tortured.

“What? What just happened?”

You sigh. “Sarah Wentz was a cover to keep surveillance on you and get close to you so that an organization called Obsidian could use you against me since they found out I was most likely not able to hurt you if I had the choice.”

“Why they after you? And the arrow?”

“It arrow healed a long time ago. Now, as for why they were after me. Do you know of Unholy Trinity?”

“They’re just a rumor, a tale to warn kids.”

“Not exactly. The three of us, Stiles, Isaac, and I are the Unholy Trinity. Void, Insanity, and Merlin. That’s why they're after us. Merlin is and will always to a pain in their ass, I’m not leaving them alone for a long shot. So they’ve been trying since I took the title of Merlin when I was 7 to find a weakness and they finally found one. Now, you have three choices.”

“What?”

“Either I kill you and pose you as a couple who committed double suicide or I wipe your memory of Sarah Wentz and the wedding and live the peaceful life.”

Derek swallowed nervously. “What’s the third option?”

“Join Salvation. Become a part of BlackTalon and join my team. It’s your choice and you have an hour to make it. Now I need to get to work before I want to pass out.” You leave him and find a nice tree to lean on. A holographic globe forms in your hands and you get to work.

 

Derek stared at the woman, covered in blood,  _ your wife’s blood _ , some kind of blue globe in her hand. What just happened? Sarah wasn’t ‘Sarah’ that was clear. She was using him like every other woman in his life.  _ Except Paige and Y/N _ . Except Y/N. When he left, he just couldn’t be in the chaos that was Beacon Hills but was nervous that she wouldn’t come with him. He had seen how close she had gotten with Isaac and Stiles and it wasn’t surprising that they left with her. At least they’re well and together now.  _ Taking care of each other like a real pack _ . And she gave him a choice. To die, forget, or join the pack. He didn’t want to die but the thought of just going on with his life not knowing that yet another woman betrayed him. That was even more sickening. But joining the pack, BlackTalon and Salvation, whatever they were. That was terrifying in its own way. How could she let a person who betrayed her join? Why would she let him join her safe haven? But maybe he was thinking too much? What if she just wanted to start anew? Or just keeping him around to make sure he doesn’t tell? Should he do it? Should he risk it?

 

You stand in front of the new recruits for the year. Five from the other teams had either died or retired and the department was scrambling to get replacements while you just mosied along, letting your newest recruit make his way to the top. Unsurprisingly, he made it with ease and now they were staring at each other, Vice Captain and operative. The Captains eyed you from behind, probably wondering where you were getting so many top-notch operatives while they got the mediocre one.

“You’ve been informed of your rising officer. Good luck.” Rick sighed before stepping away from the line of the door that was already pushed open. You saw two blurs throw themselves onto their new teammate, the new operative grunting at the new weight.

“Alright, boys. Let’s get moving. We have a lot of work to do and a lot of time to do it. So I want to get out of here as quickly as I can.”

“That doesn’t even make sense.” Isaac replied while still clinging to the new operative. They all walked pasted the stiff recruits and officers.

“Yeah, it does. I want to get out of this stuffy place as well. Wait, do I have to share the back with Isaac now?”

“You just got that?” You roll your eyes at the stupidity of your boys. Seriously.

“Fuck! Can we get a new car? Like a bigger one with more leg room? I love your lovely car and all but with this big guy, there is no why in hell there’s going to be enough room.”

“Stiles?”

“Yes, Alpha Mom?” When did that start?

“Did you forget about magic?”

“Oh, yeah! Fuck yeah! We can keep Ronda.”

“Did you name my car Ronda?”

“It’s because you refuse to.”

“Because it doesn’t want a name. Did you think I haven’t already had this conversation with my own car?”

“Wait! You can talk to your car?” Isaac stared wide-eyed as Stiles gaped at you.

You groan and literally bash your head against the wall before turning to the newest addition. “Welcome to the team, Derek. Good luck not killing them after every other sentence.”

Derek snorted as Stiles protested. “Hey! It was a legitimate question. You turned into a dragon the other day, why can’t you talk to cars?”

“Wait, you can turn into a dragon?” Derek looked like an excited puppy. Dear Lord.

“I’m officially surrounded by idiots.” You run away to the car, letting your magic boost you a little.

“Wait for us!” Isaac cried out. Yup, this was your new family.


End file.
